


In the Space of a Heartbeat

by cacophonous_noise



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh look Don didn't know he was bi until he got trapped in outer space with John and Maureen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, So I'm writing it, Threesome - F/M/M, and Don is a bit of a loveable fuck up, and Maureen is finally feeling like everything is just a bit too much, because sometimes you must write the porn you want to read in this (and alternate) universes, besides the sex, in which John Robinson is the best space husband, it's so nice to have characters who are so good in canon i don't have to make stuff up, please someone else laugh at my 3D-printer joke, this show needs more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonous_noise/pseuds/cacophonous_noise
Summary: “Oh, that’s, well—” Don scratched the back of his neck. “That’s good. Is there, uh, anything I can do to help?”“You could get the fuck out of our bedroom,” John suggested, casual as the endless night was long.“Well, when I activated the privacy controls,” Don said, running his hand through the hair at his nape, “I might have accidentally, uh, locked myself in.//Maureen needs a little r&r. A porny tag for after the credits roll on season 1.





	In the Space of a Heartbeat

The first time after she'd plucked him from space itself, with a harpoon no less, Maureen wanted to lie John out on the bed and worship him until his balls ran dry.

But it was then, clinging to her rollercoaster of a husband—separated, reunited, separated, _together_ —that all the sheer panic and manic despair she hadn't had the headspace to feel when Dr. Whoevershewas was pulling the strings, hit her with G-force strength and knocked her cold.

Not literally so much as metaphorically. The kids and Don were playing Go Fish, which he'd probably turned into seven card stud by now and the long evening alone, during which she planned to show John how much he'd always meant to her and would mean to her, was lost the first time he had moaned her name.

Maureen cried out, wrapped her hand around the back of his head and drew him up to her, and when she'd sat down on his cock, she sobbed.

"How could I have let you do that? How could I have been so cold? What if, what if, what if...?" Until John swallowed all of her questions with a bruising kiss.

"Because it was the only way. Because you had to,” he'd answered. “Because we were out of options. Because I'd give up everything to save you and the kids," he'd repeated as she writhed above him, trying to fuse her body with his, her cheeks red and streaked with tears. "Because you were right."

And so he had laid her down and apologized for her. Covered her in kisses and wide strong soothing palms. And laved at her pussy until she shook, sucking an orgasm from her clit until her sobs turned to cries of another kind.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure if he came before he swaddled her, naked and exhausted, in the softest blanket they'd snuck from Earth and kissed her on the forehead and both eyelids, flung his arm across her middle and pressed his nose into the nape of her neck.

She didn't feel anything again until the next morning.

 

* * *

 

Maureen didn’t even flinch when Don hurled into their room, closing the door behind him without even turning around to see what he’d interrupted.

She and John weren’t exactly in flagrante delicto—aside from their mutual states of undress. The sheets were still over John’s lap.  

Maureen had tried kissing him awake, making up for the mess she made of last night, before she remembered where they were and how they had gotten there, and had fallen back into gasping sobs on top of him.

Which was exactly when Don appeared.

“You know the whole ship can hear you, right?” he asked. “And I appreciate the desire to get laid when everything else has gone fucked, but, guys, your children are out there.” Don was still looking at the panel beside their bedroom door, probably searching for the stronger privacy controls.

“So you decided to burst in here instead of knocking.” John said. And if Maureen weren’t crying so hard, half across his chest, his tone probably would have been angrier, fiercer. He’d definitely have stood up by now.

“I did knock,” Don said. “I guess you couldn’t hear me over all the noise. I mean I just figured of all of us out there, I’d be the least traumatized by what I saw. You’re lucky your kids are at the age where they still wanna sleep in or—Aha!” He pressed a series of commands on the control panel. “Now I can enjoy my Sunday lie-in too.” And, still, without turning around, he reached for the door. “Y’all are so lucky you got stranded on here with a built-in sex partner,” he muttered. “Happy fucking.” And when their door didn’t come sweeping open under his palms, Don cursed and turned around. “Uh, so, it looks like I might have—shit, Maureen, are you okay?”

She meant to answer him, but when she couldn’t form the words, Maureen sobbed harder. She knew John was clenching his jaw. He was probably staring daggers at their uninvited guest _and_ searching for a weapon.

Don’s footsteps shuffled closer. “He’s not, uh, John’s not hurting you, is he?”

“Of course, I’m not!”

Maureen laughed, the sound turning hollow in the base of her throat. “No, this one’s all my fault,” she choked.

“Oh, that’s, well—” Don scratched the back of his neck. “That’s good. Is there, uh, anything I can do to help?”

“You could get the fuck out of our bedroom,” John suggested, casual as the endless night was long.

“Well, when I activated the privacy controls,” Don said, running his hand through the hair at his nape, “I might have accidentally, uh, locked myself in.”

Maureen laughed again. Finally, she sat up, wiping unshed tears from the corners of her eyes. She was completely naked. Don was looking pointedly at the ceiling. John kept trying to draw the sheet up to cover her breasts.

“You wanna turn around there, buddy, so the two of us can put on some clothes?”

But that only made Maureen laugh harder.  

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Don asked. His gaze slipped, and he met Maureen’s eyes.

“I’m so enjoying not being the one who fucked up for a minute,” she said. Her tone was much lighter. John was looking at her, wide-eyed. And she knew, from the way his muscles were coiled under his skin, that he was torn between comforting her, and murdering Don, lack of clothing be damned. “You wanted to come in here to yell at us for having loud sex and somehow you managed to get yourself locked in. We weren’t even fucking!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Y’all just like moaning at each other in the morning for no reason? Is that what gets married people off or—” he paused to catch his breath, and Maureen caught a firey glint in Don’s eye, “—or is it something else that’s keeping you two from getting on it like rabbits? Someone can’t get it up? Well, I mean, I can see how that would make you cry, Maureen. You only needed to ask—”

In a heartbeat, John was at the foot of the bed, where he’d pinned Don’s prone body, one arm across his chest and the other tight at his throat.

“Come on, you two!” he rasped. “I was only trying to lighten the mood.”

“John,” Maureen managed in between sobs. “John, let him go.” John’s skin was flushed, from his navel to his collarbones. His color was high on his cheeks.

“Yeah if you let me go, I’ll just, I think my cards are still here—” Don squirmed under John’s grip, digging his hand into one of the pockets on his sweatpants. Over his head, John looked up at Maureen with a questioning glance and she smiled. “—we probably have an hour before the door unlocks itself. I’ll teach you the game I showed your kids last n—” But in the same moment, John had released him and Maureen swallowed the rest of his sentence, kissing him, long and deep.

Maureen’s cheeks were still wet with tears. That might have been why it took Don so long to catch on. She wanted this. She needed this. She longed for something different, something else. She pressed harder, licked the seam of his lips. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked with their foreheads touching, while they breathed each other’s breath.

She chased after the white-hot bolt of heat that coursed through her body the moment he kissed her back. Flung open the safety valves holding back her emotions and felt the hurt and the fear and everything terrible leave her like a vacuum into empty space.

“I knew he was good for something,” Maureen said when she was done, sitting back on her heels. “I’m so glad we decided to bring him along.” John rubbed a large hand across his wife’s shoulders as she drew one of her more delicate ones down the center of Don’s chest.

“You know, baby,” John leaned in to whisper in Maureen’s ear, but he didn’t drop his voice at all. “I’d be so insulted that he’s the one that finally got you to laugh, if I weren’t so fucking happy to see you smile again.”

“Oh, please,” she laughed, and leaned up to kiss the corner of his smiling mouth. “I’m still going to need decades of therapy to get over this.” Her voice cracked on the hard consonants. “But why don’t we live in this beautiful moment while we’ve got the chance?” Maureen blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes and tried a smile.

“I mean,” Don looked between the two of them, rapidly calculating all of the changes in his situation. “I’m probably better qualified to be a therapist, then Dr. Smith,” he tried.

In response, her husband, her star-crossed partner who knew her better than Maureen particularly wanted to admit, positively leered at Don. And John, his eyes were like a sun she wasn’t sure they’d ever find again, when he cut his gaze to Don’s and quirked the corner of his mouth into a sly smile.

“Well then, Dr. West,” he said, “would you like to help me remind Maureen that there is still a whole lotta good left in the universe?”

It was a terrible line. But oh, how Maureen loved him. In that moment. In every moment since the Chariot sunk into that pit of tar and he offered his life for hers. Since she found a way to save his. Since well before. Since the moment he gathered Judy into his arms and got down on one knee and asked to be her father.

And her husband, he drew his hand over hers on Don’s cheek and waited. When John leaned in, he did it as slowly as a rollercoaster car would crawl to the peak. He crept towards Don until, after eons, he and Don were close enough that air was too thick to separate them. Maureen swore she could hear heartbeats in the space between them. Then Don made an impatient sound and finally closed the gap.

Maureen felt it when John opened his lips. Saw the way Don licked into his mouth. Watched their cheekbones and their jawlines. Touched the stubble that had gone soft along the ridge of their mandibles. Lost her breath when they turned the force of all that desire onto her. She crawled between them on the bed. She went for Don’s shirt while John slid his long fingers under Don’s waistband.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes this early in the morning?” she demanded. And when his shirt was off, she kissed Don without letting him answer. Between their bodies, she felt John peeling the joggers from Don’s hips. When he was done, John draped himself over her back and kissed promises into the blades of her shoulders.

Maureen shoved Don back on the bed and licked down his chest, outlining muscle shapes with the flat of her tongue and the pads of her fingertips.

It wasn’t just John. She launched this man into space too. Her twin miracles. Her own personal Gemini constellation—her something else. A whole new universe full of stars for her to discover.

When she took him in her mouth, Don gasped and swore. John was laughing low in the base of his throat.

“She’s very good at that,” John said. “You’ll see.”

Whatever Don might have said in response was lost when John kissed him again. Maureen hummed and tightened the circle of her fingers around the base of his cock. She sat straddled across his knee, and when she pulled back to suck him deeper, Maureen caught glimpses of the way John was holding Don’s face.

He was a marvel of lust and acceptance. John. Her go-getter and her people-pleaser. She loved watching him turn his love onto someone else, because who wouldn’t come undone under the attentions of John Robinson?

Don swiped a single thumb across Maureen’s brow. She smiled up at him, lips stretched wide around his cock.

“If you keep doing that,” he said, “I’m not going to make it to the more invasive parts of this psychoanalysis session.”

Maureen rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to crack a joke about having sex with her when her teeth were so close to his most sensitive bits. And so she dragged her pearly whites ever so lightly along the vein on the underside of him and then she sat up and let his cock pop free from her mouth. Don moaned again, lost in a storm of competing expletives. John swooped in to swallow every one.

“Shut up or you’re going to wake the children.”

“Oh, now you’re concerned about the children,” Don said.

Maureen watched them argue in between tentative kisses. John loomed over Don, trying to take the lead with his height and bulk. But even from beneath him, Don snarked back twice as hard. Biting acidic commentary. She didn’t even really know if they were arguing about anything or just trying to prove a point to the other. She laughed at something that had the cadence of a joke and finally the two of them looked up long enough to notice her.

Maureen ended up underneath the two of them as John licked his way between her legs and Don stared, struck dumb and basically slaw-jawed, like someone found a switch and turned him off.

“Do you need a 3D-printed invitation?” Maureen asked. She dragged her fingers down the slope of Don’s shoulder.

“Only we don’t have access to the printer since you locked us in here,” John said, while he replaced his tongue on her with the flat of his hand and pressed. Maureen threw her head back. “So you’re just going to have to take my word for it that you’re invited.”

Don hesitated. “I’d feel better with an invitation, honestly. Then at least we’d have put some thought into whether or not this was a good idea.” Don’s words were innocent, but his eyes kept tracking across all of the miles of bare skin in their bed.

“It’s definitely a good idea,” Maureen said, dragging her eyes back to meet his. She was drawing figure eights down his arms, like the pattern of his musculature could unlock the path back home.

“But—”

“What are you worried about?” John sat up and arranged his limbs in what would have been a much more innocent position if his cock wasn’t red and hard, standing up between his legs.

Don rolled his eyes, his whole head. Maureen pulled herself up to sit next to John. Smoothly, he draped an arm across her shoulders as she tucked herself into the side of his body.

“Regret, awkwardness—we’re gonna be stuck with each other for who knows how long—”

“We’re not going to wake up in three hours with regrets,” Maureen said. She gestured between herself and John. “Not about this. We did this all the time before the world went to hell.”

“Getting sucked into that black hole?” John’s lips twitched into a smile. “Regretful. Getting sucked off by you—?” he let the answer hang heavy in the air. Don flushed. John read him like the open book he was. “Oh, so is that why you’re hesitating? You’ve never been with a man before.”

“I never knew I might want to before,” Don snapped. “But you! You’re married!” John scoffed. Maureen shrugged.

“We’re a 23rd century couple.”

“It’s 2049!” Don shouted. 

John smiled his most wicked smile, Maureen’s most favorite. “What can we say? We’re evolved.”

Don’s gaze flicked down John’s body. Maureen watched her husband preen. He was a ridiculous showboat and, fuck, how he could make anybody want him.

Maureen knelt beside Don. She wrapped an arm across his shoulders and slid her lips alongside his ear.

“C’mon. I’ll show you how to make him come.” Don closed his eyes and swore. Maureen urged John back onto the nest of pillows at the base of the headboard.

“Start here,” she said.

Together, Maureen and Don ran their hands up the length of John’s thighs. They flicked their thumbs along the crest of his hipbones and traced the smallest, lightest patterns on the lowest part of his abdomen, driving shivers down John’s whole body. When his every muscle was tense with the force of holding himself still, Maureen smiled.

“Now,” she said. And she wrapped her hand and Don’s around John’s cock and leaned in. She licked the head, open-mouthed and hungry, showing him how before she explained. She sucked in her cheeks and smiled at the euphoric expression on both of their faces.

When she spoke to Don, she kept her voice loud enough so all of them could hear. “Relax your jaw, flatten your tongue, breathe through your nose. Take it slowly at first. Get used to the stretch of him in your mouth.”

“Fuck, Maureen, who are you?”

She grinned savagely and pressed Don’s head down.

John whimpered at first contact, and immediately swept a hand down the back of Don’s head, keeping him close.

“Perfect,” Maureen said. “Just look at you. You can take a little more now, can’t you?”

She sat back on her knees, watching. Making eye contact with John’s blown pupils as she directed Don. When he started to lose himself in the rhythm, Maureen turned her attention back to her husband. She leaned in to kiss him and between each press of their lips she asked, “Is this how you want to come?” For a moment, he was lost. But Maureen pressed. “Show me how good he’s doing. Kiss me like he’s kissing you.” And that was how Maureen knew every time Don hollowed his cheeks around John’s cock. Every time he paused to breathe, to swallow, or to shift the muscles in his jaw. Because John dove into his kisses with all of the same force and attention. Sucking on her lip or breathing into her neck, sending goosebumps all down her back. His chest was heaving.

It was taking longer than it might have if it was her mouth on him, but Don was nothing if not a quick study.    

John got his hands on Maureen’s hips and pulled her up. “Fuck, just—” his words left him in a rush, Don must have figured out one of the tricks Maureen had been trying to teach him. Maureen smiled.

“What do you want, babe? Use your words.” John glared at her.

“Just sit on my fucking face and I’ll show you,” he said. Maureen felt her skin flush. She straddled him so she could watch Don. And when John buried his tongue inside of her, she could feel how he was timing his thrusts with whatever Don was doing below them. She leaned down a little so she could run her fingers through the short hair at the nape of Don’s neck, soothe her palms across the broad expanse of his shoulders. She spoke nonsense to the two of them, the only one with her mouth free and she told them everything. Delight and platitudes until John was writhing beneath her, licking so forcefully along her clit that they all lost their words. Maureen couldn’t tell who came first, only that John went boneless and helpless same as she did.

Don looked up at her when he swallowed. 

“Think that’s enough new tricks for today?” she asked, breathless, kissing him over John’s body. “I want you to fuck me. Since you finished John off before I got a turn.”

Don crawled closer to her, but she stopped him with a fingertip to his chest. “Up against the headboard. John, babe, you too.” She nudged him in his side. “This bed’s big enough for two.” Maureen followed them, climbing into Don’s lap as soon as he sat. But John was slower, digging through the cabinet beside the bed. “John,” Maureen plead.

“Patience, baby, I’ll be right there. Kiss that pretty mouth of his in the meantime. It’ll keep you plenty busy.”

“Fuck, you two are—” but Maureen didn’t let Don finish. The heat between her legs was unbearable. She felt empty and desperate. Maureen rubbed herself up against him. Loved the feeling of being naked chest to his naked chest. She keened, kissed harder, and then John’s hand was in between them, rolling a condom onto the length of Don’s cock. He held the base, drawing several curses from Don’s lips as Maureen sunk onto him.

He filled her differently than John, and when John made to move his hand away, Maureen grabbed his wrist. “You’re not getting off that easy,” she said. “Touch me.” And while she began to post on Don’s cock, her husband rubbed circles into her clit, wrapping himself around her back. He was up on his knees, tall over the two of them, so he could kiss Don, kiss her, kiss the both of them. Maureen’s pace was quickening, getting more frantic trapped between the two of them.

With his free hand, John stuck two of his fingers between Don’s lips. He dragged his thumb heavy and demanding along Don’s lower lip. Maureen laid her head back on John’s shoulder.

“Get them wet for me,” he ordered. The sound of his voice was heavy in her ear. Her thighs burned. She couldn’t stop.

Maureen watched Don obey. Pupils blown so black they covered the whole of his dark irises. Don’s breathing was frantic too, and she felt the Gemini beats of his heart and John’s, both along her front and down her back, connected through her.

And once his fingers were dripping, John ran his hand down the split of her ass, while he kissed the back of her neck. He pressed his fingers against her hole, drawing circles in tandem with the ones he painted on her clit.

She felt a new kind of intensity. If he were hard, if there was lube within reach, she’d have wanted John inside of her too. Maureen told him such, dreaming up the image of the three of them even more intertwined while she kissed Don in front of her and clenched herself on top of him.

They both felt the moment Don started to come. John took over. He kissed Don through it, and it was like that, with the feeling of being surrounded by two people who’d let her be exactly as she wanted to be, who’d love her and challenge her, but never abandon her, with John holding her long past when Don had finished inside of her, that they brought her racing toward climax.

Maureen had a fleeting thought the privacy controls had better still be in place and then came with a shout.

The three of them collapsed back on the bed in a tangle of limbs and blissed-out laughter.

“Fuck,” Don said. “I think I love you guys.”

Maureen laughed. A moment later, John joined in. It was just like before. They were all three of them standing on the edge of something unknown. Something that might tear them apart forever, but look at what they had already survived. And here they were. Together. Together when they almost weren’t.

Don rolled over first, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Maureen and John. “So, there’s still fifteen minutes left before I can leave. You got any ideas about how to fill all that time?”

“So, when one of us is feeling down,” Maureen said. “John and I like to play this game—”

“If it’s Go Fish,” Don threatened. “I will find a way to break down that goddamned door.”

“Fortunately, this one requires the participants to be wearing a lot less protective clothing.” Maureen rose to her knees between them. She felt lighter than she had in days. She had no idea how they’d get through this. Where they’d find an inhabitable planet. When again she’d feel safe. Like she’d done the right thing. But she’d already felt like she’d beaten all the odds stacked up against her so far. Together, they’d do it again.  

Right now she was warm, she was safe. She was happy.

She ran opposite hands up each of their thighs. “Now, because there are three of us, we’re gonna have to change up the rules a little bit.” She circled each warm hand around their cocks. “Instead of seeing who can make the other come quicker, why don’t we see which one of you can last the longest?”

Don puffed out his chest. “We’re going to be here a lot longer than fifteen minutes.”

John turned to look at him. “Then, you better set that door again, huh, big guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love. 
> 
> also like, i finally made a fandom tumblr and i'm mostly screaming about Toby Stephens-related stuff right now, so if anyone wants to come hang out see me @ [cacophonous-noise](https://cacophonous-noise.tumblr.com/) dot tumblr dot com


End file.
